Plongeon
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Pour Castiel, savoir nager, c'est être libre. Qu'importe que ce soit impossible pour un être humain de changer de pays comme bon lui semble rien qu'en nageant; ce qui compte, c'est qu'il peut se libérer de la pesanteur. Savoir nager, c'est *voler*. - Destiel, Tean AU. Bonne année 2015!


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Ca ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 8e round de l'année. ...Cela fait des années maintenant que j'écris des fics, et je n'avais jamais écrit de Teen AU. VOILA, J'AI CRAQUE. :'D

**Note 2: **Bonne année 2015 à tous! Bonne santé, et que vos voeux se réalisent!

Et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**\- Plongeon -**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Castiel Novak a toujours été considéré comme un extraterrestre par les autres. Il a toujours été plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur terre, tout d'abord : sur terre il se sent toujours maladroit, pas à sa place, instable sur ses jambes comme s'il n'était pas fait pour marcher. L'air autour de lui est oppressant, et il ne comprend pas les gens. Il se sent enchaîné sur le sol.

L'eau? L'eau...

La Terre est recouverte à 70% d'eau. Pour Castiel, savoir nager, c'est être libre. Qu'importe que ce soit impossible pour un être humain de changer de pays comme bon lui semble rien qu'en nageant; ce qui compte, c'est qu'il peut se libérer de la pesanteur. Savoir nager, c'est _voler_.

Castiel ne comprend pas les autres. Toutes ces personnes sur terre qui ne marchent pas comme si elles avaient des boulets aux pieds. Ne se sentent-elles pas à l'étroit, dans leur maigre peau d'humain soumise à la gravité? N'étouffent-elles pas, parmi tous les autres?

Leurs aspirations sont une énigme pour Castiel. Et les médias, les nouvelles technologies, les biens matériels. Tout ce qui participe à la vie d'un adolescent "normal", comme on lui a répété maintes fois, pourrait bien fonctionner dans un langage étranger pour tout ce que cela lui importe. L'adolescent "normal" est une espèce inconnue pour Castiel.

Ils sont fascinants, par contre. Les adolescents normaux. Les gens. Castiel a du mal à leur parler car les délicatesses des intéractions sociales lui échappent, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas les étudier.

Rien ne vaut l'eau, cependant. A part...

Castiel est un solitaire. Il a pour hobby d'observer les gens de loin, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. C'est un mystère, la raison pour laquelle il s'est inscrit au club de natation synchronisée de son lycée.

Ou plutôt, non. Castiel apprécie l'ordre et la discipline de leurs sessions. Cependant, Zachariah, leur professeur, les entraîne comme s'il les préparait à la guerre, et parfois... Oui, parfois, Castiel rêve d'autre chose.

\- Cas? Hé, la Terre appelle Cas!

Castiel sursaute. Dean Winchester vient de secouer sa main devant ses yeux, et sans attendre de réaction s'assoit face à lui à la table du réfectoire. Castiel cligne des paupières en réalisant le brouhaha autour de lui. Il a à peine touché à son assiette.

En face de lui, Dean a un rictus narquois, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Encore plongé dans tes pensées? Hâte de retourner à la piscine?

Dean.

Castiel penche sa tête sur le côté, l'observant. Il a couru, de la sueur perle sur son front. Très certainement qu'il est passé par les terrains de basket, incapable de résister à l'appel de la balle avant d'aller manger. Castiel le comprend : ses cheveux sont eux-mêmes encore un peu humides. Il a piqué une tête avant de venir.

Pas étonné par l'absence de réponse, Dean rit simplement, secouant la tête, et entame son sandwich à pleines dents.

Un sandwich bien gras, qui finira par causer sa perte s'il continue de manger aussi peu équilibré, comme ne cesse de le répéter son cher petit frère, Sam Winchester.

Castiel sourit, lentement, en se rappelant justement la dispute de ces deux-là à ce sujet le week-end dernier, au restaurant. Dean hausse un sourcil dans sa direction avant de suivre son regard, vissé sur son sandwich.

\- _Oh_. N'en parle pas à Sam, je compte sur toi.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit encore.

\- Même si je n'en parle pas, il remarquera les taches de gras sur ton col. Ton petit frère est futé.

Dean se renfrogne, sa bouche se repliant dans une moue boudeuse, ses yeux faussement trahis.

\- Et tu n'as pas facilité les choses en lui achetant la collection complète des _Sherlock Holmes _à son dernier anniversaire. Comment ça se fait que tu connais, d'abord? Je croyais que ce genre de truc te passait au-dessus de la tête.

Castiel rit, brusque. Un rire qu'on lui vole, et qui le surprend tellement qu'il s'interrompt dès qu'il s'en rend compte, ses prunelles larges.

Castiel ne rit pas. Jamais.

\- Cas?

Autour d'eux, les conversations semblent s'être tues. En voyant que ce n'est que lui, l'O.V.N.I. du lycée, elles reprennent, quelques sourires et oeillades moqueurs lancés dans sa direction. Castiel serre les poings, et Dean se penche aussitôt vers lui, une main se posant sur ses doigts repliés, l'inquiétude brûlante dans les yeux verts.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? Tu te sens mal, tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs?

Ses iris se rétrécissent dans une détermination terrifiante :

\- Je dois aller botter quelques fesses?

Castiel déglutit. Les doigts de Dean sont chauds contre les siens et le coeur de Castiel est devenu fou dans sa poitrine.

Dans l'eau, Castiel peut contrôler sa respiration. Dans l'eau...

Castiel se relève brusquement.

\- Je dois y aller.

Il ne se retourne pas pour voir l'expression de Dean. Il a peur de ce qu'il peut y trouver.

xxx

xxx

Ce jour-là, Castiel reste après la fin des cours, pour profiter seul de la piscine. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, et le gardien, Bobby Singer, le connaît bien. Il grogne souvent, mais la plupart du temps le laisse tout de même nager une ou deux heures de plus.

Aujourd'hui, Castiel en a bien besoin.

En tenue de bain, ses muscles tirant agréablement après ses longueurs, il monte l'échelle du plongeoir, ses yeux rivés sur le sommet. Le lycée est réputé pour son grand terrain de sport et son immense piscine, et prépare même certains de ses sportifs aux Jeux Olympiques. Cela n'a jamais intéressé Castiel, les Jeux Olympiques, mais par contre, les platformes de plongeon du lycée, à 5, 7,5, et 10 mètres? Cela l'intéresse beaucoup plus.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est un plongeon de 10 mètres qu'il lui faut.

Castiel se hisse sans difficulté au sommet. Arrivé là, il s'étire.

L'air désapprobateur de Dean apparaît dans sa tête, non invité. Il les revoit, lui et Sam sur les gradins, lors de la dernière compétition amicale inter-lycée. Normalement, Castiel ne fait que de la natation synchronisée, mais il plonge pour le plaisir, et après la blessure d'un des joueurs, on lui avait demandé de le remplacer.

Dean a le vertige, et il avait passé la compétition pétrifié sur le gradin, ses poings serrés, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux verrouillés sur lui. Sam avait essayé de le rassurer tant bien que mal, mais cela n'avait pas semblé faire effet, et après la compétition, Dean s'était précipité vers Castiel, s'arrêtant juste...

S'arrêtant.

Il l'avait regardé, ses prunelles larges et brillantes, sans rien dire, figé à un mètre de lui; et Sam l'avait dépassé pour foncer dans les bras de Castiel et le féliciter, mais Dean n'avait pas paru le remarquer, enraciné dans le sol.

Il avait ouvert la bouche, puis après plusieurs essais infructueux avait réussi à dire :

\- Bien joué. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça.

Puis il avait tourné les talons, et n'avait plus parlé à Castiel de toute la soirée.

Castiel soupire. Dean n'est pas l'eau; il est compliqué, souvent incompréhensible, et dangereux. L'eau est dangereuse, aussi, mais ce sont des dangers que Castiel _connaît_.

Dean? Il est l'Inconnu. Il est un plongeon dont on ne voit pas le fond. Il est un risque de perdre ses ailes.

Il est _terrifiant_.

Castiel porte la main à sa poitrine. Il sourit, amer.

Même l'eau n'arrive plus à calmer les battements de son coeur.

xxx

xxx

Dean connaît Castiel. Il sait très bien comment Cas est perçu dans le lycée, et a dû faire la morale à ce sujet à plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Dont ses coéquipiers de basket.

C'est vrai, Dean y a parfois été un peu fort : casser une dent d'Uriel n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

Mais _bon sang_, qu'est-ce que cela a fait du bien.

Il ne l'a pas dit à Cas; il sait très bien que Cas sait se débrouiller seul. La meilleure preuve en est le coup de poing qu'il a donné à _Dean_, en seconde, un jour où Dean s'est montré particulièrement, particulièrement stupide.

Mais savoir intellectuellement quelque chose est différent de l'avoir intégré, et on ne _s'attaque pas _à la famille de Dean Winchester. On ne s'y attaque pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean connaît Cas; et il en est fier, car peu de personnes peuvent prétendre le connaître, cet idiot mystérieux qui semble débarquer de la lune. Et, ce qu'il s'est passé à midi?

Eh bien. Dean ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, mais quelque chose dérange Cas, et il est décidé à découvrir ce que c'est.

Après son entraînement de basket, qui clôt sa journée de cours, Dean, toujours en tenue de sport, se dirige donc vers la piscine de l'école, un ballon à la main.

Il arrive juste à temps pour voir Cas plonger de ce maudit plongeoir des 10 mètres.

\- Cas!

Son lancer est gracieux. Son lancer est toujours gracieux, mais Il y a une fraction de seconde, durant laquelle le regard de Cas rencontre le sien; et c'est assez pour le destabiliser, changer sa position, et pour qu'il rencontre l'eau sur le dos dans un "PLASH!" qui a tout d'un _coup de fouet_.

\- _CAS _!

Dean lâche son ballon et se précipite vers le bord de la piscine, ses yeux balayant frénétiquement l'endroit où Cas est tombé dans l'eau.

\- Non. Non non non, s'il te plaît, c'est ma faute. Sors de là.

Mais Dean ne voit rien. Le clapotis de l'eau et sa respiration lourde sont les seuls sons qui emplissent l'air, et Dean cligne des yeux, se les frotte, prend une grosse inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Non. Non non non.

Il piétine le long du rebord, scrute l'eau comme s'il pouvait la faire s'évaporer.

Pas de trace de Cas.

\- Non, _non_.

Il ferme les yeux. Inspire, expire.

\- Dans dix secondes, quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, tu seras là, hein? Comme quand on était petits et que tu t'amusais à me faire peur en gardant la tête sous l'eau, pas vrai?

Il compte jusqu'à dix, rouvre les yeux.

Pas de Cas.

\- _Flûte_.

Il _plonge_. En tenue de basket, enlevant simplement ses chaussures, sans prendre correctement sa respiration. Il plonge, désespéré et fou, yeux grand ouverts sous la surface.

Et Cas est _là_. Juste là, assis tranquillement sur le sol de la piscine. Il le fixe, ouvrant la bouche comme s'il pouvait _parler_ et ce _crétin_, des bulles s'échappent de ses lèvres et Dean l'attrape, saisit son bras, le remonte de force à la surface.

Le contact avec l'air au-dessus de l'eau est une gifle, glaciale et impardonnable, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Dean.

Castiel le fixe toujours, clignant des yeux comme un hibou mouillé; Dean saisit brusquement sa mâchoire.

\- Tu vas bien?

Castiel hoche la tête, lentement, hébété.

\- J'ai fait un plat.

Dean rit, hystérique, tremblant de soulagement; il serre Cas contre lui de sa main droite. Ses yeux le brûlent, et il ne sait pas si c'est dû au chlore ou au gouffre qui se referme doucement dans sa poitrine.

\- _Un plat de 10 mètres_... C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute.

Dean, toujours tremblant, réalise que ses deux bras se sont enveloppés d'eux-mêmes autour de Cas, ses jambes encadrant sa taille. Son nez est dans son cou, sa main droite enfouie dans ses cheveux; ils avancent dans l'eau, cependant, et Dean écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte que c'est Cas qui nage pour eux deux, les menant jusqu'au bord de la piscine.

\- Pas un plat de 10 mètres... Je devais être à environ 4 mètres quand j'ai perdu ma position.

\- _Flûte_.

Arrivé là, Cas s'arrête, main gauche saisissant le rebord. Il se laisse flotter, incertain. Il tousse.

\- Dean?

Dean ne veut pas le lâcher.

\- Encore un peu. S'il te plaît...

Cas se tend. Dans un geste lent, il glisse ses doigts sur la nuque de Dean.

Sa voix est basse.

\- Tu as eu si peur que ça? Tu sais pourtant que mon record, en apnée, c'est 2 minutes 46.

\- _Christ_...

Dean rit de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, des larmes flagrantes colorent sa voix.

Au son, Cas se fige. Se recule.

\- Dean...

Dean sourit, de l'eau salée se mêlant au chlore sur ses joues. Les sourcils de Cas sont plissés d'inquiétude, ses yeux brillants, et c'est stupide, c'est lui qui a failli se tuer. Et cela devrait être illégal, le fait que ses iris restent aussi bleus malgré l'eau de la piscine.

Avec hésitation, Cas pose une main sur sa joue gauche, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes, et Dean s'appuie contre la paume. Il est avide et il s'en _fiche_, il s'appuie contre la paume.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais rompu le cou. Par ma faute.

Les jambes de Dean, dans son survêtement, sont toujours autour de celles de Cas.

Cas _sourit_.

\- Il en faut plus que que ça pour me rompre le cou. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me distrais.

Les mots sont nonchalants.

Le souffle de Dean se bloque dans sa gorge. Sa voix déraille :

\- Ah?

Cas s'immobilise brusquement; relâche sa joue, se détourne.

\- Cas?

La mâchoire de Cas se crispe.

Avec un soupir, Dean enlève finalement ses chaussettes d'une main, les posant sur le rebord. Il enlève également son pantalon, essayant de l'étendre tant bien que mal, sans grand espoir qu'il ne sèche; il reste en tee-shirt et sous-vêtements.

Castiel lui jette un rapide coup d'oeil et se détourne derechef, ses joues rouges.

\- Cas?

Dean s'approche, lentement, le bruissement de l'eau apaisant autour d'eux. Il lève la main gauche, avec hésitation, puis finalement passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cas, qui font des boucles sur sa nuque.

Cas _frissonne_.

Dean chuchote :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, pas vrai? Tu le sais déjà?

Castiel rencontre finalement son regard, et Dean perd son souffle; il n'a plus son bonnet de bain et ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son front, ses yeux larges et perdus. Sa bouche est repliée vers le bas.

Dean sourit. Il sourit, le trop-plein de non-dits coincé au fond de sa gorge, et d'un geste tremblant dessine la commissure de ses lèvres, tentant de le faire sourire aussi.

\- Tu le sais...?

Castiel ouvre la bouche. Ses yeux parcourent son visage, se posent sur ses lèvres.

Le corps de Dean est un _tambour_.

Castiel sourit.

\- Je comprends plus de choses que ce que tu penses. Comme pour Sherlock Holmes... Dont j'ai cherché la référence exprès pour t'embêter, en fait.

Dean cligne des yeux. Lentement.

\- ...Vraiment?

Cas hausse les épaules de manière un peu rigide, embarrassé. Son regard se fixe sur le plafond.

\- J'avoue que Charlie m'a un peu aidé. Surtout pour commander les livres sur internet. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à Googole et Atazon.

Dean se fige. Il le fixe.

Lentement tout d'abord, il renifle puis _rit_, secoué par une vague incontrôlable, son estomac donnant des coups. Cas se rapproche aussitôt avec alarme, le soutenant pour le maintenir à la surface.

\- Tu... Tu _es_...

Cas fronce les sourcils, sévère :

\- Dean. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour que tu te noies.

Et Dean n'en _peut plus_, son coeur explose, et il saisit les deux joues de Castiel et l'embrasse, là au milieu de la piscine, épuisé et détrempé. Il l'embrasse, caressant sa peau, agrippant ses cheveux, et le serre contre lui pour ne plus le lâcher.

\- _Je t'aime tellement_... Idiot.

Et Castiel sourit, béat et magnifique, son nez contre son cou.

Après quelques secondes, il rompt le silence :

\- Je crois que je sais maintenant voler sans nager...

Dean _tremble_.

Il embrasse sa tempe, et se laisse porter.

xxx

xxx

Le soir, Castiel reçoit deux textos :

**Sam :**

_Eh ben. Il vous en aura fallu, du temps. SW_

**Dean :**

_La prochaine foi, sa se passra pas com ça. On se voi sur mon terrin 2 basket._

_..._

_..._

_Ok, c 1 RDV._

Castiel se laisse rire.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin: **Du fluff pour commencer l'année. Pas que cela change beaucoup de d'habitude. :'D

Si vous saviez comme c'était douloureux, pour une obsédée de l'orthographe comme moi, d'écrire le texto de Dean (ahaha).

Premier Teen AU. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci encore pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse, et encore bonne année.


End file.
